nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Message
'"The Message" '''is the fifteenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-third episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 5, 2014. In the flashback episode, Gallifreyan delivers her final message to Elena. At Gallifrey Estate on the the night a majority of the family was slaughtered, Elena asks for Amy's opinion on Xerxes and Operation Blele, the two major story arcs for the season. The Episode "It's time for her last words," the doctors said solemnly. The family gathered around. Gallifreyan looked into the eyes of her younger daughter, Elena. She barked a laugh. "Watch. Silence will fall." Gallifreyan closed her eyes and silence fell. Her hand fluttered for a moment and locked onto Elena's. Elena looked down. Gallifreyan shoved something into her fist and then let her arm fall. "Mom..." "MOM!" Tamara screamed. Elena's daughter hugged her. Her granddaughter, Deeba, gazed down at the old woman. Elena held the paper in her hand and didn't open it until after the funeral. "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow, Amy?" Elena asked, "Yes, here at Gallifrey Estate. The whole family is getting together. Of course you're family, dear! What? No, yes I'm fine. But," Elena lifted the paper, "there is something I need to talk to you about. Oh, wait, I think Deeba would like to speak to you. Here, let me put her on." Elena passed off the phone and unrolled the paper again. Operation Blele. Xerxes. What was that? Amy must know. Deeba handed the phone back. "Thanks, grandma." Elena invited the rest of her guests. "So," Amy said once the commotion ended and dessert began, "what is it you wanted to ask me?" Elena showed her the paper. "What is it?" Amy scrutinized the three words. "Operation Blele was Grant and Nutty's last work. All their notes were lost. I can't say what they were doing." "Nor I," Elena said, "So that's a mystery that cannot be solved." They both laughed. "And Xerxes," Amy said, "I doubt it means Xerxes I of Persia." "No, probably not. I thought maybe it might be X.E.R.X.E.S. from the Ghost Genocide, but that was 78 years ago." "True," Amy said, "could it be something related to the fall of the Barons of Orleans?" "Oh, please," Elena said, "that was pathetic altogether." Amy agreed. "I thought," Elena said, lowering her voice, "It might have to do with the Cult of Gallifrey." Amy stared. "That's a myth." Elena straightened. "Don't pretend like you don't know!" Amy blinked. "I don't know. What, don't say the Cult is real." "Of course it's real! Well, it was. Died when I was about 50. All its members...dispersed...throughout the kingdom. Only Grant, Nutty, and Lily stayed behind." "Lily?" "Yes," Elena sighed, "she was our leader once. Until her husband, Bruno, died. She went into mourning after that but continued to do her peacekeeping work from home." "Sounds lovely. So it's dead then?" Elena took a deep breath. "Yes. Gone." "Well," Amy said, clapping her hands together, "I don't know what Xerxes is either. I'm afraid you're on your own. Why do you want to know anyway?" Elena shrugged. "I...no reason. Just found it in my belongings is all." "Well, don't beat yourself up over it. None of this. Cult, Xerxes, Blele. I think you'll figure it out in time." "Perhaps," Elena said, glancing out the window, "I'll find out tonight." Elena bid farewell to Amy and her guests. She retired for the night. A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The paper containing Operation Blele and Xerxes and its origins were first explored in this episode. References The Cult of Gallifrey is referenced numerous times, though it said to be dead. As with "The Library," Xerxes I of Persia and X.E.R.X.E.S. is mentioned. Trivia *The first few lines of the episode was taken verbatim from "The Procession." *The paper containing the message about Operation Blele and Xerxes was not originally included in the premiere episode because producers had not envisioned such a document. This episode was to make up for it. *Lily's doing peacekeeping from home was inspired by an episode of The Golden Girls. *When producers mapped out all the episodes leading up to the 100th episode special, they were two episodes short. This, along with "The People" one of the episodes added to elongate the storyline long enough for the 100th episode to fall into place. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes